If I Could Take It Back
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: Amu relives the wrong she has done to Tadase's new girlfriend when face with the guilt of thinking she caused Emi's death. Alternate Universe, set somewhere similar to the United States. Random Pairs mentioned, mostly TadaseXAmu. Mostly a flashback story.
1. Prologue: To Take It Back

A/N: My Second Shugo Chara FanFiction. Sorry if it gets a little confusing, it's set in a flashback for most of the story. It's kind of an Alternate Universe, set in USA-ish type place and everyone is around sixteen, seventeen. . Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

Amu wished she could take it back. She would do anything to make Tadase's pain go away. She may have hated that girl the moment she saw her, but now well, she just wanted the sadness in those red-violet eyes to disappear.

"Tadase," Amu didn't know what to say to him, "I-I'm sorry. It'll be alright."

He didn't even look up at her. He continued to sit with is head in his hands, staring at the floor in the plastic waiting room chair. "No, it won't," his voice was hallow as he spoke, lifeless.

"I-I know I was mean before, but…. I wish I could take it back now." She sat next to him and tried not to cry. When she looked back at it, Emi was such a nice girl, and all Amu did was treat her horribly.

"Tadase!" Kukai ran up and stood in front of the sulking boy. "Are you not going to look up at me?" Tadase didn't move, he kept his head in his hands staring at the floor.

"He's too far gone." Amu felt tears form in her eyes. "It's my fault."

Kukai looked at her, "What? No it's not Amu."

"Yes it is!" she stood up, "I shouldn't have been so rude to her! I was jealous ok? If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have run away! She wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Amu's tears over-flowed from her eyes.

"Amu..." Tadase looked up at her.

"Sir," The doctor came out and connected eyes with the blond boy, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

Amu watched helplessly as the world faded from the eyes of the boy she loved, and couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault.

* * *

A/N: sorry that the first chapter is so short! Actually, this is the prologue, the next part will be Chapter one. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Crushed A Slut

A/N: Okay so first real chapter! I hope the short introduction perked your interest! Time to get to the real stuff! Yes, I know I didn't use the Charas in this story too. I don't know why, I just don't. Also, I checked my email and I had 14 messages all from people reviewing and subscribing to this story! It made me feel so great! Thank-you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

Amu bounced in the passenger seat of Kukai's car. She was so excited; Tadase was coming back from his spring break trip with Ikuto and Kairi. He hadn't really told anyone where he was going; just that he was taking a plane and couldn't wait to get there. Amu had gone crazy the entire time. She decided that when the guardians surprised him at the airport, she would pull him aside and tell him that she wanted to go out.

"You're going to wear out the seat!" Kukai laughed at her as he pulled up to the airport. "Get out of my car; I'll meet you guys there after I park it."

Amu jumped out of the car and grabbed Yaya's hand, "Let's go!"

"Yaya doesn't want to run! Amu slow down please! Why are you like this?" Yaya was dragged as Amu ran throughout the airport, eager to see Tadase again.

Rima walked behind slowly, not very concerned. When she caught to the other girls, Yaya was face down on the floor and Amu was bouncing excitedly.

"Why are you so hyper?" Kukai walked up behind Rima and stared at the bobbing, pink haired girl.

"For crazy's sakes, your seventeen, calm down and act like a lady for once." Rima glared and slowly, Amu sat in a chair.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amu screamed and jumped in the air. She whirled around to see Ikuto laughing on the floor.

"You….. are so….funny!" He gasped out.

"You're so- where's Tadase?" She began looking around.

"He's helping a girl get her bags down." Ikuto stopped laughing and carefully looked at Amu with sad eyes.

"Oh, that's so nice of him!" Amu smiled at how wonderful the boy she loved was. That's when she saw him.

Tadase stepped down from a high platform and set his bags down. He turned around and helped a girl down. Then, Amu's heart stopped as he grabbed the girl's hand and walked over to them.

"Wow! I didn't know you guys were going to pick us up! This is awesome!" Tadase grinned, "Oh, and I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Emi."

Amu stopped breathing. Tadase said girlfriend. He said that she was his girlfriend, which meant Amu couldn't be with him. Emi was a head shorter than Tadase. She had sapphire eyes and long black hair streaked with red. She was beautiful. Amu hated her.

"HI everyone, Tadase has told me so much about you all" Emi's voice sounded like wind chimes, so pretty.

"How do you leave for a week and come back with a girl? You must be pretty slick!" Kukai laughed and punched the blond headed boy playfully.

"Actually, I've known Emi for a while. The reason why I went away on break was to ask her out. Her family has a house down here, so she's decided to live there." Tadase smiled down at the girl.

"Hey, I'm Kukai" He held his hand out and Emi took it smiling.

"You already know Ikuto and Kairi I take it?" he asked.

"Yea."

"So then, this is Rima," Rima nodded, "that thing is Yaya" Kukai smirked.

"I am not a thing!" Yaya whined.

"And this is Amu." Tadase smiled and pointed at the hurt girl.

"Well," Amu started to unfreeze as anger bubbled inside her, "I know you didn't go to Vegas, because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, even cheap whores."

Everyone gasped. Emi looked like she was about to cry, Tadase hugged her closely.

"AMU! What the hell?" Ikuto yelled at her.

"That's not very nice!" Yaya scolded.

"Down right un-lady like" sniffed Rima. Kairi and Kukai just stared, open mouthed.

"Yea, well, I hate her, she's a slut." Tears threatened to spill over both Amu and Emi's eyes. Amu's tears were from feelings of hurt, anger, and heartbreak. Emi's tears were caused by Amu's hash words.

"Amu!" Tadase's face flushed with anger, "What is your problem? You know nothing about her and you're saying such rude things!"

"I don't care! I'm out of here!" She yelled over her shoulder as she turned and began to run away.

"Have fun walking home!" He screamed back.

Amu burst through the airport doors into the open air. It had started raining and she let her tears flow. She hated that Emi girl. Amu would make her life hell till she broke up with Tadase and left, Amu would die trying.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short! I don't know what happened. I know how I want it to end, and how it would began, but... I don't know. Please help and review to give me some ideas! You should plot ways Amu can make Emi's life a living hell and stuff, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Friendship

A/N: Okay, so I had a lot of people tell me they didn't like the first chapter because of Amu's character slip. Sorry, but here's the thing, everyone has character slips in life. So, why can't an anime character? That's all I'm saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. The song Amu listens to is my own creation, called "I Waited Too Long" It's not the entire thing though.

* * *

Amu stared at the north wall of her room for a while. She turned at glared at the east. A few hours later she was looking at the south, and eventually the ceiling. She hadn't slept at all tonight. Amu rolled over and looked at her clock.

'_I have to get up in an hour to get ready for school. I don't want to go,'_ she thought to herself. Amu decided to get up and take a shower before she got ready. She threw of her warm covers and walked to her dresser where she picked up her robe and underwear before walking into her bathroom. She slipped out of her tank top and shorts and into the shower. She shivered as the cold water pushed itself out of the shower so the warm water could rain down on her.

Amu's mind wondered as she showered. Inside she was having a conflict. She knew what she had said to Emi was wrong and hurtful, but at the same time, she was so jealous. She wanted to be with Tadase so badly, and the day she was going to tell him, it was ripped away from her. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Amu stared at her cloth set she didn't know what exactly to wear to the first day back from spring break. She carefully picked out black and white skinny jeans. She then pulled out a white tank top and threw a black long sleeve shirt over it. Amu walked over to her bedside table and picked up her cell phone. After she turned it on she saw she had a text message from Utau.

_Message from Utau:_

_Hey, will you pick me up for school today please?_

Amu looked at her screen for a while. She was sure Ikuto had told his sister what horrible things she said, so why was Utau wanting to see her?

_Message to Utau:_

_Sure, but you don't hate me?_

_Message from Utau:_

_Uhhh….no why would I?_

Amu looked at the message for a bit again. Utau was Ikuto's sister; wouldn't he have told her the bad things Amu said?

_Message to Utau:_

_Has your brother not told you what happened?_

_Message from Utau:_

_I'm not talking to him right now; I'll explain when you get here._

Amu looked in the mirror and pulled her pink hair back. She tied a black satin ribbon around the hair tied and made a bow. She grabbed her backpack off her floor and walked down the stairs. Everyone was gone. Ami was at school already, and her parents were at work. Amu grabbed her keys off the kitchen table. After she walked out the door, she made sure she locked it behind her. Amu threw her backpack in the back seat of her car. She turned the key and revved the engine. Pulling out, she turned to the way that leads to Utau and Ikuto's house.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amu pulled into the drive way and waited for Utau to come out of the house. She was shocked to hear yelling and watched Utau slam the door of her house shut and run to her best friend's car. Amu saw Ikuto staring outside through the front window.

Utau ripped the door open and slid in the passenger seat, "Drive please."

Amu backed up of the driveway, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's pissing me off. He just got home Friday right?" She didn't give Amu time to respond. "He already wants to go on another trip! He won't even take me with, says he wants to get out more. What's wrong with staying home, actually going to school, and taking care of your little sister? We've been fighting all weekend!"

"OH um…" Amu didn't know what to say.

"I wish he would just stay home for once or at least come to one of my weekend concerts." Utau looked about to cry.

"Don't you have one this weekend?" Amu inquired, changing the subject.

"Yea, you'll come, won't you?" She gave her friend puppy eyes.

"Of course!" Amu laughed at the blonde's childish actions.

"You can bring Tadase," She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, "You asked him Friday right? That's what you told me you were going to do when you all went to get them, right?"

Amu's heart skipped a beat, "there was a…. complication." They pulled into the school parking lot.

"What do you mean a complication?" Utau cocked her head to the side.

"That," Amu gulped at pointed three cars away from her. Tadase was sitting on the hood of his Chevy with his new girlfriend. He had his arms wrapped around her as they laughed with a few other classmates.

"Who's that?"

"Tadase's new girlfriend," Amu gritted out of her teeth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Amu, why didn't you call me?" Utau opened the car door.

"I blew up at the airport and flipped out. I thought Ikuto would have told you and you would hate me, just like everyone else." Amu slammed her door shut and began to walk toward the school.

As she walked she heard Tadase whisper something to his girlfriend, "Go on, talk to her" Amu kept walking.

Utau ran up beside her, "Whatever you do, do NOT turn around, do not stop, do not slow down and for the god's sake, don't pass go!"

"What?" Amu stopped and stared at her best friend.

"NO DON'T STOP!" but it was too late.

A small finger taped Amu's shoulder, "Um, Hinamori Amu?" a soft, timid voice that sounded like it usually was strong spoke.

"Yes?" Amu's cool and spicy aura went up as she turned around, and anger flared, "Oh... you."

"Um... yea… me. I-I know things didn't get off to a good start Friday but um, I was hoping that maybe you would like to uh... go to the mall with me Saturday morning? I just thought..." Emi looked at the ground while she spoke.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later about it. I have to go." Amu grabbed Utau's hand and dragged her inside the school.

"I told you not to stop! And what about my concert now? You can't just like, not go." Utau whined.

"I'll be back in time. I don't think it will take that long," the pink-haired girl sighed, "I bet you Tadase put her up to this. He doesn't want me mad at him and he's going to want us all to get along. It's not fair, I finally get the courage, and it's slapped in my face." They stopped in front of Utau's first hour before Amu headed off to her Guardian meeting.

"I did tell you to do it earlier. I guess it wasn't you're lucky day. You can't be to mean to her, maybe if you embrace her and be friends, Tadase will dump her for you!" The blond smiled before pulling her best friend into a hug. "See you fifth hour!"

* * *

Amu opened the door to the Royal Garden. The only person who beat her there was Nagi.

"Hey!" He smiled at her as she sat next to him. "Why do you look so upset?"

Amu laid her head on the table and wrapped her arms around it, "You didn't hear?"

"Well, yea but I thought you'd be better."

"Well, I'm not."

"AMU!" Yaya ran in and tackled Amu.

"Yaya, you... you don't..." Amu stared at her friend.

"Of course I don't hate you. You were shocked that's all!" Yaya smiled brightly at her and Amu felt so relieved she wanted to cry. That is, until Tadase walked in and looked right at her.

"Amu," he said her name curtly as he took the seat directly opposite of her, "You are going Saturday, right?" Everyone looked between the two quizzically.

Amu gulped, "Yea."

"Morning everyone!" Rima breezed into the room and the tension ebbed.

"Okay, we can start the meeting." Tadase folded his hands on the table and began the Guardian's meeting.

* * *

Amu walked into her fifth hour study hall and laid her head down on her desk. She put in her headphones and flipped to a song that matched her darkened mood.

_Falling and falling, over and over. Wondering how this happened. I waited too long, now I've lost._

"YO!" Utau sat down next to her and poked the glum child. "What's up?"

Amu sang the nets lyrics to her song in response, "_I'm so depressed, falling under, lost in his darkness. I'm the outcast, cursed by a witch in disguise. There's nothing I can do I'm alone. I waited too long_."

"_It's only the beginning; don't know how long this will last. I'll be waiting in the dark on this stormy night, waiting for you, because I waited too long. I'm sorry you don't understand. You didn't see how much I loved you. Now you have her and she has you. I'm an outcast. I'm hated. It's lonely_…. Blah blah blah… I know I know. Stop moping and do something about it!" Utau sang the next verse.

"I'm too depressed to not be sad."

"That makes no sense." The blond picked up a black pen from her backpack, pushed the sleeve of her friend's arm up and began to write on the other girl's arm.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"Drawing on your arm!" Utau didn't look up

"Stop, it tickles!" Amu twisted in her seat.

"Don't!" Utau took the pen off Amu's arm, "You'll mess it up! It'll look like a tattoo when I'm done and it will look amazing!"

"Would you ever be interested in becoming a tattoo artist?"

"If singing doesn't work, I guess. " Utau smiled, "Done."

Amu looked at her arm; it was encased in beautiful swirls from wrist to elbow. It was amazing, until she saw what Utau had managed to hide amongst them.

"I hate you," Amu glared at Tadase's name on her arm. She pulled her sleeve over her arm to hide the writing.

"I love you, and I'm just reminding you to keep your eye on the prize!" Utau look at the clock. "Ring damnnit!"

"You're hungry aren't you? You always are" Amu tugged on one of the blonde's long pig tails.

"It's spaghetti today! My favorite!" Utau stare at the clock.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!**_

Utau Jumped up, grabbed Amu's arm, and sprinted to B lunch.

"Can you slow down?" Amu cried, it was worse than Kukai's "training" all those years ago.

"FOOD!" Utau shouted behind her. She stopped in the shortest line and Amu leaned against her heavily, out of breath.

"AMU!" Yaya jumped on Amu's back, "Look who I found!" She moved to the side to reveal Emi.

Utau leaned over and whispered in Amu's ear, "Be nice."

"Hi Amu, I had Choir with Yaya and she told me to sit with you guys for lunch. Um, hi…?" Emi trailed off, not knowing the blonde's name.

"Oh, you must be Emi, Hi, I'm Utau" She smiled and offered her hand.

Emi's eyes became wide, "THE Utau?" She asked as she shook Utau's hand.

"Yea, I don't get that that often"

"I'm a fan." Emi smiled.

"Great," Amu muttered, "A friendship I don't want around…."

A/N: Wow, that took way to long, and I didn't know where to stop, but now that this is done, I can work on my baby. Ha-ha please Review!


End file.
